Two Worlds Collide
by BlazeScreams
Summary: After Edward Left Bella in NM Victoria changes her into a vampire.80 years later Bella/Izza is a whole new person with a family and a boyfriend.When Izza runs into the Cullens Edward wants her back.but Izza's boyfriend is in the way.All Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Bella/Izza P.O.V**

Well I am now on my way to my own personal hell. Me and my coven are driving from Las Vegas to Forks, Washington where i met the two people who ruined my life. Those two people are still living much to my families and Victoria.

I now have my mate David who is apart of my coven which includes my "twin" sister Jazlynn who can use other vampires powers and control the minds of people around her. Her mate Blake, can transport anywhere and read minds. David can control fire and our "parents" unfortunately have no cool powers.

"Izza!"

"What Jazlynn?"

"Were here!"

I don't even know why were here. It's like no one remembers this is where my human life was and my personal hell hole but anyway were here and in exactly two hours we start school where Imet the we arrived to our new house my boyfriend David pulled me out of the car and kissed me so hard my whole body was like a wild one person made me feel like fucking Cullen.

"Babe we should move our stuff into our room."He said to me winking.

" should."I said licking my ran into our room where he fucked me senseless for an hour.

We ran downstairs to find everyone ready for Jazlynn was wearing pink.

"Jazlynn what the hell are you wearing?"

"I lost the car race remember."

"Oh yeah."I said laughing while she flipped me off.

Okay so my whole family is pretty scene we wear dark colors all the time which doesn't include calls me Izza instead of were a very sexy family if i do say so has blonde hair and she's kind of tall but not Rosalie and Blake both have black hair and are tall and muscular but not Emmett muscular. And our parents Demi and Cameron both have blonde hair.

We climbed into Jazlynn's Ferrari and drove off to arrived in minutes thanks to her fast driving.

"Jazlynn could you drive any slower?"Blake asked challenging her.

"Babe you might not want to challenge me."She said smirking

"Why not Jazzy?"

"Cause,you get any for a week!"She shouted grabbing my hand and walking away.I quickly gave David a passionate kiss before walking away.

Of course people were already talking about us.

_"Ohmygosh their sooo pretty their probaly whores."_

_"Damn! I'd tap that."_

_"Hoes."Now i was getting pissed and Jazzlyn noticed._

_"Izza just ignore them. All they do is gossip."_

_"Ughh i bet they cut themselves."_Some whore said when we were at our lockers after getting our schedule.

"Hey you stupid bitch!We don't cut ourselves."

"Whatever whore."

"What did you just cal..."My words were cut off when a girl who looked like Alice walked up.

"Jessica if i were you I'd leave the new chicks alone."And with that the bitch walked off.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen you are?"

"I'm Jazlynn and this is Izza were twins."

"Wait Bella?!"

"See Jazlynn I told you they'd be here!Now it's hell all over again!"I said walking right into David.

"Babe you okay?"

"Babe?!Who the hell is that Bella?"

"Alice,it's Izza and that is my boyfriend that's Alice Cullen."

"Wait Cullen as in the Cullens who left you 80 years ago?!"He said getting once he got pissed things caught on fire.

"Babe calm down we don't need fire on our first day."We walked away into our first period which me and Jazlynn had together.

We walked in and everyone turned to look at us.

" two new students welcome to govenment class! You are Jazlynn and Isabella Cade aren't you?"

"Yes we are but I prefer Izza instead of Isabella if you don't mind."I said sweetly

"Of course I don't!Sit down in the two seats in the front please."We sat down when i heard someone say something.

"Woah looks like we got more vampires till Rose sees how hot they are."

I ignored Cullens are here me?!Thank god my next two classes went by so fast.I was late to third period because of me and David's janitor closet session.I walked in with swollen red lips when the teacher turned around.

" must be Isabella late and your twin is us about yourself."

"Umm well.I'm Isabella Cade but please call me twin is Jazlynn and were here with our adopted brother Blake and David."I blew Jazlynn a kiss and she stood up pretended to catch it in her crossed her hand where her heart is and shoved it in her pocket before blowing me a kiss.I caught it and did the same thing she did while the class laughed. I heard a booming laugh and looked where the sound was coming course Jasper and Emmett are in this class right next to Jazlynn to.I went and sat down next to Jazlynn when Emmett turned around.

"Well I'm Emmett you shitt..!Bella?!What the fuck?!"

" do you have something to share?"

"No I just saw and old friend."He said smiling.

"Oh attention."She immediately got back to her boring lesson.

" Edward now your here?"Jasper whispered.

"Of couse not!And he doesn't need to he doesnt want me and I don't want him."I was even.

"God Dammit Izza control your damn emotions!"Jazlynn whispered.

"Why the hell does she feel your emotions?I mean i do but what the hell?"

"She can use someone else's power and amplify it,so she feels it three times more than you."

"Are you serious?!Damn Bella your family is cool!"Emmett whispered excitedly.

"It's Izza."Jazlynn said rolling her bell rung and me and Jazlynn ran out of the classroom.

"Babe!" David and Blake yelled at the same both jumped up straddling them and kissing them.

"Izza!"Emmett pulled me off David and was about to punch him when he caught on fire.

"Ahhhhh! Jasper help help help!"He was running around screaming.

"David,Jazlynn come one let's go to lunch."

"Izza get Emmett off fire please."Jasper pleaded.

"Fine."I huffed.I froze everyone around me and Emmett was now cooling off.I flicked my hands and everyone was walking again.

The four of us walked into the cafeteria and found a table to sit at and started talking when the Cullens walked up.

"Uh this is our table."Rosalie said angrily.

"Rose shut up and go sit some where else."

"Bella if I."

"It's Izza."I said standing up.

"Well then "Izza" get off our I hurt you."

"Don't threaten my girlfriend."David said standing up.

"Girlfriend?!"Edward said stepping forward.

"Yes Edward,girlfriend look."David grabbed my waist and kissed me deeply.I moaned into his mouth when I heard Edward snarling.

"Edward you left me I'm happy and your not going to ruin that for me."Suddenly Emmett and Jasper started laughing.

"Uh Davvy boy I think you have a problem you should take care of."Emmett said looked down and smiled.

"Izza I know this is our second time today fucking but want to help me fix this."He said smirking.

"Gladly."I said licking my lips.I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bella,walk out of this cafeteria and were done."Edward said.

"It's Izza watch 've been done for years now."I walked out of the cafeteria with David not knowing whether i made the right choice.

**Well thats the chapter.I know i need to be working on my other two stories but i get bored with them easily.I already know where im going to go with heavenly boarding school's next chapter should be out soon.**

**Review updating till i get at least 3 reviews**

**love zjea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward P.O.V**

It's been 80 years 3 months and 28 days since I left the love of my life. I did it to protect her,but I don't think it's the right choice. Ever since then my family has never been the same. We've been living apart since Alice had a vision of Bella's funeral.

_flashback;_

We were having a family meeting about where we were moving next when Alice suddenly gasped and went into vision mode. Of course my hearing thoughts helped me see everything.

Everyone was dressed in black at Forks cemetery crowding around a tombstone sobbing. Bella's family was there crying and staring at the casket being lowered into the ground. Bella's mom,Renee was there sobbing into Phil' s shirt. The minister started speaking the words.

"Everyone is gathered here today to witness the death of Isabella Marie Swan. She was a wonderful daughter,a great friend, and a fantastic student."  
end vision.

"What the fuck Edward!"Alice screamed and ran towards me throwing me against the wall.

"Alice calm down."

"No Carlisle because of this son of a bitch Bella is dead. My best friend/sister is fucking dead because of this bastard!"

"My daughter is dead?" Esme asked dry sobbing.

"Wait,hold on because of that bastard my little sister is dead?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Emmett said yelling and punching me threw the wall.

"I didn't mean to do it! I just wanted her to be safe and be happy!" I yelled

"What did you say to her Edward?"Jasper asked.

flashback;

We were in the woods. I was standing there thinking of what to say to her because she wouldn't except that my family and I were leaving so she would be safe.

"Edward! Your scaring me,what did you want to talk about?"Here it goes.

"Bella. I want you to know that I lied to you, I never loved you,you were just a toy so me and my family wouldn't be bored. We all lied to make you believe that we actually cared about you."It was all lies but it was the only way she'd let go of us.

"W-W-What?"She stuttered.

"We lied."I said again.

"What about you guys saving me from James?"She asked.

"We didn't want our toy to die."I lied again.

"What the fuck Edward?! Are you telling me that I gave my virginity to a guy who never loved me? You played with my emotions everyone did and now your just leaving?"She asked,tears flowing from her pretty eyes.

"Yes Bella."

"Why did you do this to me?!Why me,I love you with all my heart.I gave you everything I had and I was your toy? Just to leave hanging high and dry?Edward your lying. You love me!"She said screaming.

"No Bella,I don' leaving in a hour. I have to go bye."I turned to run when I heard her soft voice.

"Those fucking vampires will mother fucking pay for this."

end flashback;

"I told her that she was just a toy and we used her,and that I didn't love her."I whispered.

"WHAT?!?!"Everyone yelled at once.

That's when they all attacked.

End Flashback.  
  
"Okay so were all moving to Forks in our old home together. You guys are back to your old school and Carlisle will be working at the hospital."Alice said dully.

"Why are we going back. That's where our toy was."Rose said glaring at me. She's been hard on me since we left. She missed Bella and felt guilty cause she never got to say goodbye and she was sorry.

"Okay I'm sorry about that. But if that's what Carlisle wants then we all do it."I muttered.

"Fine."Everyone puffed.

"When do we leave Esme?"Jasper asked.

"Right now. You guys start school tomarrow morning."

"'s go."

5 hours later we were unpacked and leaving for Forks High School. The very place I met the love of my life. And now she gone,because of the things I told her.

"Edward!"Alice yelled.

"What Alice?"

"Heres your it."She threw it at me. She still hated me because of Bella's death. I don't blame her. Emmett barely talks me.I looked at my schedule and gasped. I had 5th hours biology the same class i had 80 years ago with Bella Swan, my singer.

We all walked to class and went our seperate ways. In every class girls would stare and guys would glare already starting rumors....

2 weeks later

I was in my first period listening in to people's thoughts.

_God those new girls are hot!_

I'd tap that.

ughh their probaly whores.

I wonder if their related to the Cullens.

Man that Izza chick and her twin Jazlynn are hot.

Looks like more new then the bell rang. And the next classes before lunch passed by quickly. My family and I were headed towards our usual table when we saw the new kids at our table. One girl had long brown hair down to her waist,it reminded me of my Bella. The other girl had long blonde hair past her shoulders they were both about 5'5 and about 105 pounds. The boys both had black hair and had the emo look, as did the girls. Rose was immediately pissed. We caught their scent and knew that they were vampires.

"Uh this is our table."Rosalie said angrily.

"Rose shut up and go sit some where else." How did she know her name.

"Bella if I." Bella ?!

"It's Izza."She said standing up.

"Well then "Izza" get off our I hurt you."Wait this is my Bella

"Don't threaten my girlfriend."David said standing up.

"Girlfriend?!"I said stepping forward.

"Yes Edward,girlfriend look."David grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply.I snarled when she moaned into his could she?! She's mine and only mine.

"Edward you left me I'm happy and your not going to ruin that for me."Suddenly Emmett and Jasper started laughing.

"Uh Davvy boy I think you have a problem you should take care of."Emmett said looked down and smiled.

"Izza I know this is our second time today fucking but want to help me fix this."He said smirking.

"Gladly."She said licking her grabbed his hand and they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bella,walk out of this cafeteria and were done."I said.

"It's Izza watch me we've been done for years now."She walked out of the cafeteria holding his hand.

"Well this was fun."The blonde muttered.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"Rose asked getting pissed.

"I'm Bella's twin sister."She said glaring at Rose.

"I'm her sister you bitch!"Alice whole cafeteria turned their heads to us.

"Come on let's go outside and talk. Damn Alice you need to control your fucking emotions,your gonna give me and Jasper a heart attack."The blonde said walking into the forest.

"What? Only Jasper can feel emotions!Did you steal his power you blonde whore?!"Alice blonde picked Alice up by her neck holding her in the air.

"Listen pixie,I don't let anyone talk to me like that. Especially not people who hurt Izza. I am Jazlynn and that's what I will be adressed as. Got it?!" Alice nodded as did everyone put her down.

"Now my power is to use someone's power and amplify it. So I know what Jasper feels times 3 and I control the minds of people around me. My mate Blakes power is to teleport and read minds. Izza can blow people up with her mind,freeze people,shield, and go invisible. And her mate can control fire. That's why you were on fire Emmett,He lost his temper." She said looking bored. God she reminded me of Rose.

"Okay wait,how do you know our names?" I asked.

"Because... I told them everything about you guys." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Rose Bella popped out of no where with her disgusting mate.

"I told them what Edward said when he left me." She said grimacing.

"Bella.."She cut me off.

"It's Izza god dammit. If anyone calls me Bella one more time I will blow you the fuck up!" She screamed.

"Okay Izza sorry,I didn't mean it I lied so you would let go."

"Well I did are you happy. Your the reason Victoria changed me and killed my dad."

"Bel.. I mean Izza I'm so sorry."I said hanging my head.

"It's fine cause your the reason I met David and met me twin and her mate. I'm happy you got what you wanted."She said increduosly.

"Izza I still love you with everything."

"Don't fucking lie to me. You took my virginity played with me and got me to believe your family loved me."She snapped.

"I lied when I said that stuff Izza."

"It's fine. But the people I'm really pissed at Is Emmett and Alice."

"Why us?!"They said together.

"Because you got me to believe you cared and made me feel like I was family. The only one I truly forgive is Rose. She never pretended to like me and she never lead me on."She said smiling at Rose.

"God dammit Bella open your fucking eyes! No one lied everyone loves you and still loves you. Open your fucking eyes."Rose said slowly.

"I told you not to fucking call me Bella. I'n not the weak little human you knew I'm a strong vampire who grew o be strong cause you left her."She said slowly and she flicked her hands towards Rose.....

**DUM DUM DUM next chapter up soon hopefully.**

**Love Zjea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazlynn P.O.V.**

"Okay wait,how do you know our names?"Edward asked.

"Because... I told them everything about you guys." Bella said while invisible.

"Who's there?" Rose asked as Bella popped out of nowhere.

"I told them what Edward said when he left me." She said her pain is killing me!

"Bella.."She cut him off. This isn't going to end well.

"It's Izza god dammit. If anyone calls me Bella one more time I will blow you the fuck up!" Damn my vision is going to come true if I don't stop her.

"Okay Izza sorry,I didn't mean it I lied so you would let go."He said

"Well I did are you happy. Your the reason Victoria changed me and killed my dad."

"Bel.. I mean Izza I'm so sorry."Edward said hanging his he truly was sorry.I'll talk to her about that later

"It's fine cause your the reason I met David and met me twin and her mate. I'm happy you got what you wanted."She said increduosly.

"Izza I still love you with everything."Damn I didn't see that coming.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You took my virginity played with me and got me to believe your family loved me."She snapped.

"I lied when I said that stuff Izza."

"It's fine. But the people I'm really pissed at Is Emmett and Alice."

"Why us?!"They said together.

"Because you got me to believe you cared and made me feel like I was family. The only one I truly forgive is Rose. She never pretended to like me and she never lead me on."She said smiling at Rose.

"God dammit Bella open your fucking eyes! No one lied everyone loves you and still loves you. Open your fucking eyes."Rose said time to do something.

"I told you not to fucking call me Bella. I'n not the weak little human you knew I'm a strong vampire who grew to be strong cause you left her."She said slowly and she flicked her hands towards Rose as I used Izza's power to freeze just looked completely shocked as i grabbed her out of the way and unfroze Izza.

"What the hell Jazlynn. She called me Bella."She snarled.

"Izza calm down she accidently called you it. It's your old human name. They've only known the new you for a day give them a break! And control your goddamn emotions!"I yelled.

"Sorry sis. I guess I overrected just a tad."

"A tad?"Rose muttered.

"Okay Rose just be lucky she didn't kill you like my vision showed she did."

"Whatever."

"So what do we need to talk about now?"Blake asked.

"We...don't know?"Alice mumbled.

"Well good then. Were out."Bella said.

"Izza I don't know what you've done with the old you but I want her back."Edward he was digging his own grave.

"Okay so let's address this issue. That little weak scared human you knew is gone. This is the new Izza. The one who doesn't give a rats ass what people think,will tell you off if your being a little bitch, and fucking kill you when you cross me. So if you don't like me then fucking leave. It's all your good for anyway."

"We did it to protect you dammit!"Edward yelled.

"No, you did it cause your a little pussy who couldn't tell me the truth."She snapped.

"So you don't fell anything for me at all?'He asked slowly.

"Nope."She's still loves him... a lot.

"Izza..."I said in a warning tone.

"Okay so maybe I do feel something for you. How could I not? But I'm with David and nothing could break that."She sai me and Alice went into vision mode at the same time. Damn Izza's going to be pissed.

"Then why is David sneaking around with Tanya Denali?"Alice asked.

Oh motherfucking isn't going to end well at all.

**Well I wanted to get a chapter out this here it is.**

**My other story Fall For You has been updated but im still working on Heavenly Boarding School.**

**so **

**-Zjea**


	4. Authors Note Important Read !

**Authors Note :**

Well guys I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be honest I've just been thinking over my stories and how to make them better. Because my writing sucked in all of my stories but I am focusing on one story in particular which is Hollywood's Bad Girl but I am changing the name and the storyline so after this I am making a completely new story and just leave this note for the other story . If your confused PM me. I'm super excited for this new story I've been thinking about it for the past couple months and I'm ready to start putting it out for you guys. I just need a Beta. So if your interested PM me. Well without further ado here is the summary for my new story: Divison

Bella Swan bad girl from Forks, Washington hit the big time in the movie Bring It On: In it to Win it. Her co-star now best friend Cassie Scerbo are kicking ass and taking names in Bella left Forks she left her friends, her old self, and her twins Emmett and Renesmee is a reason Bella left Forks for California and it's coming back to haunt Bella comes back to Forks her world is rocked inside out and turned upside down.

review if you like. I'm gonna post it anyway but it's nice to have people like it.

The prologue and the first chapter should be up this weekend or next week. So be prepared and look in your inboxes for the new story.

Love you all

TwilightAddcitShark


End file.
